Chuck vs The Other Woman
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: 4 Stories in which Chuck and Sarah decide to be friends leading Chuck to meet someone new. Will Sarah be jealous? This story comes after Chuck vs. The Bad Day
1. The Other Woman

_The episode opens with several shots of The Staple Center, The Grove, and Beverly Hills. You then see the façade of Buy More and it cuts to inside as you see customers busy shopping the day away. You not only see the customers busy shopping, but also the Buy More employees busy as well as the camera cuts to shot of Big Mike walking around holding a clipboard, Jeff and Anna are in the hole, Lester showing a customer a video camera, Casey unloading another beastmaster, and finally we end with Chuck and Morgan at the info desk working with the C man on the phone. After getting off phone you notice they're in the middle of a conversation in progress as they're working_

**Morgan:** Explain to me again why you and Sarah decided to be friends?

**Chuck:** As said before Morg…things were just going too fast…so I took the initiative to step on the brakes before we both crashed hard into the wall.  
Morgan: Oh, come on man. You are considered the champion of all nerds/geeks everywhere.

_Chuck gives Morgan a weird look_

**Chuck:** _laughs_ Oh really…when did I deserve that dubious title?

**Morgan:** When you started going out with Sarah….that's why you two are meant for each other. Think of it this way…you are Frodo and Sarah is the ring…you know it feels good to be together…she's your precious…and besides you two fit perfectly.

**Chuck:** Ah…but didn't the ring drive Frodo to madness to the point that he ultimately destroyed the ring in the fires of Mordor. That's pretty much how I felt whenever I was with her…I just needed to step back before I got burned again and get my head straight…we both needed to.

**Morgan:** Good point..._spotting Anna motioning to him come over_I'm going to take a break…see ya in the break room for lunch? We'll discuss who played a better Batman: Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer, George Clooney, or Christian Bale.

**Chuck:** You bet.

_As Chuck is busy working a woman walks up and has a worried look on her face_

**Woman:** _grins_ Excuse me…hi…ummm…I was wondering if you can help me.

_Chuck looks up and sees a woman with curly brunette hair going past the shoulder, 5'7, 26, hazel eyes, jeans, opened toed flats, black purse, and wearing a light brown jacket over a red shirt_

**Chuck:** _grinning_ Yes…can I help you?

**Woman:** I'm looking for a birthday gift and the party is practically a few hours away. I'm doing some last minute shopping and I have no idea what to get him. I know he's into video games…what's the most popular Xbox game you have?

**Chuck:** Oh…well that would be easy since I'm addicted to it at the moment…that's pretty much why I have tape around my fingers because of playing till my fingers chaffed, which is way too much information you really didn't need to know._Woman laughs and smiles as Chuck leads her to the video game section_Is this for you husband?...boyfriend?

_cut to Casey seeing Chuck talking with an unknown woman_

**Woman:** Not married…I broke up with my boyfriend 6 months agorolls here eyes…Anyways, it's for my little brother. He's says he likes role playing games whatever that means.

**Chuck:** _smiles and takes out game from shelf_ Here it is…Call of Duty 4.

**Woman:** _stops to breathe out a sigh of relief as she sees the game_ Thank you…you're a lifesaver. I'm not into video games…I'm more into music and movies.

**Chuck:** _smiling at woman_Well…2 out of 3 ain't bad.

_Chuck and Woman share a short moment smiling with each other_

**Woman:** My name is Katherine…Katherine Matthews…My friends call me Kat.

**Chuck:** _shaking hands with Katherine_ Chuck Bartowski…nice to meet you Kat.

_cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins at Casey's apartment with Chuck, Casey, and Sarah in the middle of talking with Beckman and Graham. Chuck tells them that he hasn't had any flashes in a while leading Beckman to tell Team Chuck to stay alert anyways because evil doesn't take a break. The screen turns off_

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ So who's the girl Bartowski?

**Sarah:** _looking at Casey then Chuck_ What girl? What's her name?

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ If you REALLY want to know its Katherine Matthews and we hit it off so well that I asked her out…we've made plans for this weekend.

**Sarah:** _gives the Casey scowl_ You know we have to screen any women who you are possibly interested in or vice versa because of….

**Chuck:** _interrupts Sarah_ Because of the intersect…got it…heard it a thousand time. Listen Detectives Elliot and Benson…I'm done with you two ruining my relationships. Lets run down the list of my failed relationships shall we. My ex. Jill, steps back into my life after 5 years to tell me that she's getting engaged only to have it called off because her fiancé is a nuclear arms dealer and she hates me now because Casey decides to tell her that I was his informant. Next is Lou…she and I had a great thing going before Mr. Personality over here again decides to tell her that I'm an FDA agent….she and I are barely even speaking. Then there's Sarah…cut to Sarah looking at Chuck…you and I are in a fake relationship…right now everybody practically knows we're friends…so that pretty much doesn't count being that its not even a real relationship.

_cut to Sarah looking hurt_

**Sarah:** _sympathizing look_ I understand what you're feeling…

**Chuck:** _interrupts with_ _angry tone_ Do you now Agent Walker? Every time a woman I'm remotely interested comes along this is what ends up happening. I go on a date…you two monitor…things go wrong for me…and then I end up not having any sex. throws hands in the airIts an endless cycle with you people that I'm fed up with. So please…just this once can the government let me have this one before my head explodes?

**Sarah:** Fine Chuck…we'll back off.

**Chuck:** _surprised look_ Really…that's it?

**Casey:** For now…first and foremost you're the intersect. So, we'll do a complete background check on her and this time we'll go deeper. We're not going to make the same mistake twice as we did the first time with Clark. We'll let you now if she is legit.

**Chuck:** _Smiling_ Thank you…I appreciate it.

_Chuck leaves_

**Casey:** _turns to Sarah_ Well Walker, I guess your boyfriend has finally decided to move on. Jealous?

**Sarah:** _putting up a fake smile_ No…of course not. And he's not my boyfriend. Why would I be jealous? We're friends and if he's happy…then I'm happy for him.

**Casey:** _smirks_ Keep telling yourself that Walker.

_The scene ends with Casey walking off and then cutting to a close up of Sarah's face as his words are sinking in_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins on a Friday night with a shot of Casa Bartowski and then cut to Chuck's room as he is getting ready for his date with Kat. Chuck is standing in front of the mirror trying to figure out which shirt to wear when Ellie walks in and she begins to have a discussion with him_

**Ellie:** So, who's the girl? What's her name? Where did you meet? Is she nice? Pretty?

**Chuck:** _hanging his head and then turning around_ Okay…Nancy Drew…I'll tell you. Her name is Katherine Matthews…we met at Buy More…and I like her.

**Ellie:** _intrigued look on her face_ How does Sarah feel about this?

**Chuck:** _half hearted smile_ She's actually happy for me…I think?

**Ellie:** You think?

**Chuck:** _sarcastic tone_ Look sis…I don't have the power to read minds like Professor X…if I did I would share this highly valuable top secret information to the entire male populous. Finally…men can stop growing bald from ripping their own hair out because of being driven crazy by women who think we know what they're wanting to us think, but what we're thinking of is the total opposite of what they're actually thinking.

**Ellie:** _snaps out of Chuck's rant_ Sarah still cares about you…even though you two are friends she's looking out for you. She just doesn't want you to get hurt.

**Chuck:** _under his breathe_ Oh...you have no idea.

**Ellie:** What?

**Chuck:** _quickly regroups and tries to change the subject_ Nothing….so what are you and Awesome doing tonight?

**Ellie:** He's taking to me out to dinner and probably a movie…we've both been busy working at the hospital so he decided the first opportunity he got he would take me out so we can spend some quality time together. What do you and Katherine have planned?

**Chuck:** We'll they're this band playing at the place I took Sarah that Kat really likes and after that we're going to catch a late showing of P.S. I love you.

_All of a sudden they hear the doorbell leading Chuck to believe Kat has arrived to pick him up. Ellie goes to the living room and sits next to Awesome who is watching television waiting for her so they can head out. Chuck walks to the door and when he opens he sees Sarah_

**Chuck:** _surprised look_Hey, I thought you were Kat….Anything wrong?

**Sarah:** _smiling_ No…I just needed to talk to you about something…nothing really important. Well…remember what we talked about…everything turned out ok.

_The camera is in between Chuck and Sarah and in the background you see Ellie and Awesome looking at the both of them. Just then you hear the door bell ring again and when Chuck opens the door Kat is standing there_.

**Kat:** _smiling_ Hey Chuck!

**Chuck:** _awkwardly smiling_ Hey…Kat. Come in. Let me grab my coat and we'll get going.

_Sarah clears her throat breaking up the moment_

**Sarah:** _forced smile_ Chuck are you going to introduce me…us…to your date?

_By this time Ellie and Awesome have this uncomfortable look on both their faces as they look at Chuck squirming. The scene ends with Chuck looking at Sarah, then looking at Kat, and then cut back to Chuck who has this freaked out look on his face_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins where it left of as Chuck stands in the middle of seeing the woman he has feelings for with a woman she just met who he can actually be in a relationship with_

**Chuck:** Oh…my bad. Umm…Kat…this is Sarah…my sister Ellie…and her boyfriend Devon…otherwise known as Capt. Awesome.

**Kat:** _gives Chuck confused look_ Why Capt. Awesome?

**Chuck:** I'll explain later.

**Sarah:** _gives look of wanting to rip her hair out_ Nice to meet…when Chuck mentioned you I didn't imagine you being so pretty?

_Chuck looks at Sarah and gives his Chuckish smile_

**Kat:** Why thank you… and Chuck has told me so much about you too?

**Sarah:** Oh really? What did he say?

**Kat:** That you to were in a relationship for awhile but decided it was better to be friends. I know you must be a bit protective…but don't worry I'm not going to hurt him. He's a great guy, which I don't have to tell you about that.

**Sarah:** _Gives that all-too familiar look to Chuck_ Yeah…he is a great guy.

_Chuck breaks up the painfully awkward moment_

**Chuck:** _looking at his watch_ Okay…I don't want us to be late…the band starts playing around 8 p.m. Plus we don't want to miss the movie as well, which starts at 10:30 p.m.

**Ellie:** Stay safe!

**Chuck:** _smirking_ We will mom

**Awesome:** _pointing with both fingers_ Chuck…Kat…you two kids have an Awesome time.

_Sarah just gives a wave as she watches Chuck and Kat walk out the door. Then she does something that she normally never does unless it was for a mission...walks to Casey's house. Sarah knocks, Casey open the door wearing his pajamas, and eating a box of oreo cookies_

**Casey:** _perturbed look on his face_ What is Walker…I'm in the middle of watching Law and Order?

**Sarah:** Can I hang out with your for a while?

**Casey:** Am I being punished for something…why do I have to suffer just because Bartowski is going on a date with an attractive girl who doesn't seem to mind a grown man living with his sister. Look, we dug deep and found that she's legit. You said it yourself…you're happy for him.

**Sarah:** Casey…please…can I come in or not?

**Casey:** _rolls his eyes_ All right…remove your shoes first…I just cleaned in here.

_Cut to a montage of Kat having fun listening to the band, having a few beers, throwing up several rock out signs, and then you see both of them walking while eating ice cream as they head for the movies_

**Kat:** _smiling_ I don't think Sarah likes me?

**Chuck:** _talking quickly_W h…why would you say that? Of course she likes you. Why would you think she doesn't?

**Kat:** _tilts her head to the side as she looks at Chuck_ Woman's intuition Chuck…I could sense it coming for her.

**Chuck:** She's always like that…its part of her job?

**Kat:** What does she do?

**Chuck:** She works at weinerlicious across the street from the Buy More. Its not an easy job as it looks…burnt wieners…ugly customers…it can be pretty demanding.

_The scene ends with Chuck and Kat talking up a storms as they reach the movie theater and then cut to Sarah who is sitting on the couch lost in thought as Casey is sitting in his chair in his pajamas eating Oreos watching Law and Order_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Chuck and Kat walking into the courtyard as they are coming back from watching back at the movies debating on whether or not if either one would actually send letters to their spouse instructing him/her to not wait for life to begin, but instead live it now_.

**Chuck:** Hope you had a great time…its been a while since I've been on a date? I'm considered rusty at it.

**Kat:** _touches Chuck's shoulder_ You were great and the movie you chose was pretty romantic. Do you consider yourself romantic Chuck?

**Chuck:** _blushing_ To a certain extent I do consider myself a pretty romantic guy…_breaks the moment_ anyways I though it was a great movie…one of Hilary Swank's best performances.

**Kat:** It was a great movie…Hilary Swank is a great actress…she truly deserved the Oscar for best actress in Million Dollar Baby.

**Chuck:** Yeah…I totally agree she moved from pounding people's faces in to a pounding people's hearts with her touching performance and I for one enjoyed it. Plus…_looks Kat in the eyes and smiles_...I enjoyed the company. It was a nice change of pace?

**Kat:** _intrigued look_ You never had fun with Sarah?

**Chuck:** I did…don't get me wrong we had loads of fun…but sometimes I felt we are from two totally different worlds. Everything was just going too fast…and that's why I decided to just be friends with her.

**Kat:** Hey, it's great your still friends with your ex…I can tell Sarah is a caring woman.

**Chuck:** _thinking of Sarah_ Yeah she is…_snaps out of it_ but I moved on and I'm glad I did. If I hadn't…I would have never met you at Buy More.

_Cut to Casey who is knocked out in his chair with the tv on and then to Sarah who is woken up by the conversation Chuck and Kat are having. She gets up and discreetly looks at Casey's window as the conversation is in progress_

**Kat:** _looks Chuck in the eyes and smiles_ I enjoyed hanging out with you Chuck. I haven't this much fun in a long while. Thanks for everything Chuck.

**Chuck:** You are welcome…listen…ummm…are you free next weekend if you aren't busy?

_Cut to Sarah discreetly looking through the window who is quietly thinking out loud for Kat to say no_

**Kat:** _thinking_ I don't think I'm busy…sure give me a call next week.

**Chuck:** _smiling_ I will…I'll just have to check my schedule as well and I'll get back to you.

**Kat:** Great

_Chuck and Cat share a moment and Sarah starts to see Chuck come closer to Kat as if he's going in for a kiss. Sarah has this look willing Chuck not to do it or possibly a plane to crash on top of Kat. All of sudden you cut to Chuck putting both his hands on Kat's arms and pulling her in for a kiss. The episode ends with Sarah turning around and has this lingering devastated look on her at what she just saw_.

_Fade To Black_


	2. The Latin Lover

_The opening scene begins with a scenic Satruday night shot of beautiful downtown L.A and then cut to Chuck and Kat walking through Chinatown as they are apparently on a date. You see both of them looking at the bargains that are being sold leading Chuck to buy a hat for her inevitably kissing her as she puts it on her head. As Kat is holding Chuck's arm, they begin to have a conversation as their walking towards Foo Chow's Chinese restaurant for their dinner plans_

**Chuck:** I never got to ask you, where do you work? What do you do for a living?

**Kat:** I've been working as a receptionist for a Hospice for 5 years now. Plus I also work as a nanny looking after 4 kids. We sing…dance...practically everything. The pay is good and I love thse kids as they were my own. I feel like a big sister/brother to them.

**Chuck:** Oh…we got a regular Maria taking care of the von Trapp kids here.

**Kat:** _slapping his arm_ Are you making fun of me?

**Chuck:** Oww…I'm kidding…that's sweet you take care of those kids…anyways; speaking of brothers and sisters…do you have any?

**Kat:** _putting head on Chuck's shoulder_ 1 brother…yeah he's my snotrocket. Even though he does get on my nerves sometimes, he and I are close. Here_takes out picture and shows Chuck_ I've got a recent picture of him.

**Chuck:** _laughs_Very handsome fellow…I clearly see looks run in the family.

**Kat:** _blushes_ That's my little brother Zachary…Hopefully you get to meet him and my family sooner or later.

**Chuck:** _smiles_ I look forward to it.

_Chuck and Kat stop for a minute in front of store where a group of televisions are on display because Kat needed to tie her shoe, which came untied. As she is doing that Chuck sees a commercial about Latin Dance classes being advertised and when the owner of the dance studio comes on he flashes. He sees images of an ex military black ops soldier, the name S.E.T.E.C Inc., micro chips, and the name Alonzo Morella. He snaps out it and as he does Kat gets up and says are you ready for a fun night leading chuck to give a calm freaked out smile. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day as Chuck, Casey, and Sarah are in the middle of talking with General Graham and C.I.A. Director Graham_

**Beckman:** Alonzo Morella…_shows picture on screen_…a former black ops soldier for the Spanish military. Like all Black Ops, he's considered a ghost and he's been staying under the radar for quite some time until this past month when he was spotted In L.A. using his cover as a Latin dance instructor to secretly transfer the micro chips through a courier that from what we understand is posing as a student in one of his classes.

**Graham:** _looking at file_ The micro chips have info regarding high tech military weapons that were stolen from defense contractors affiliated with the company S.E.T.E.C. Inc.

**Sarah:** What are our orders?

**Graham:** You and Mr. Bartowski will pose as a couple and get as close to Morella as you can.

**Casey:** What's my cover General?

**Beckman:** Agent Casey…you'll simply do surveillance and be back up just in case they become compromised in any way.

_cut to Casey nodding_

**Chuck:** _raises hand_ Excuse me…ummm…the only dance I really know how to do is the robot and I don't even do that really well.

**Sarah:** Don't be modest Chuck…I looked over the security cam footage of the night with you and La Ciudad…you did a pretty impressive Tango.

**Chuck:** That was because she was leading…I practically have to left feet. Look I'm more Fred Flintstone than Fred Astaire when it comes to dancing.

**Casey:** Relax Bartowski…it's not as if you're going to enter a actual dance competition or anything.

**Sarah:** _fake smiling_ Yeah Chuck…just think of it this way you get to impress Katherine if she ever wants to go dancing.

**Beckman:** _eyebrows raised_ Who is Katherine?

**Casey:** Katherine Matthews General….Bartowski's girlfriend

**Chuck:** _interrupts Casey_ She's not my girlfriend…yet. And as a matter of fact we are going dancing.

_Cut to Sarah getting annoyed_

**Beckman:** _concerned look_ Have you and Agent Casey checked her background to see if she's a possible threat to the intersect.

**Sarah:** We thoroughly checked from top to bottom leaving no stone unturned General and she's clean.

**Chuck:** _laughs nervously_ Yes…she's not a threat to me whatsoever. Anyways, does Sarah even know what kind of dances to do? Here's another question, do spies even know how to dance other than what I see in James Bond movies?

**Graham:** Agent Walker is trained in every type of situation imaginable. She's adaptable to any style from Krumping to Tango. Just work closely with her and you'll be able to get through it.

_Cut to Chuck looking at Sarah who smiles at him_

**Beckman:** You all three have your orders. Stay safe and good luck. _screen turns off_

**Casey:** All right Bartowski…time to polish those dancing shoes.

_Cut to Chuck grinning_

_The scene ends with Chuck and Sarah leaving out the door to get ready as Casey prepares the equipment needed in order to do some surveillance in the van_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins on a Tuesday night with the camera showing the façade of Morella's dance studio and then a close up of the sign saying Caliente. Inside you see Morella in the middle of teaching the dance class and as the camera pans around the room you see Chuck and Sarah who are under the cove of married couple Charles and Sarah Carmichael. Cut to a quick shot of Casey doing surveillance in a van down the street. Back to the dance studio Morella is surveying his students on the progress of his students and then comes to Chuck and Sarah who are not only butting heads, but he's stepping on Sarah's feet. This leads to Morella to stop and talk to not only Chuck and Sarah, but also to the entire class_

**Morella:** Class…the Argentine Tango is about a close embrace of passion between people…its intimate…sexy…and if done right…you can get absolutely lost in it._looks at Chuck_ Mr. Carmichael…you and your lovely wife have been here a few days and it seems you're not getting it down. Any problems?

**Chuck:** _looks around_ Oh…uhhh…I have never really done any dancing like this before…_motions to Sarah who smiles at everybody_…the dancing I usually do involves standing in one spot or the ones done in movies like John Travolta did in Pulp Fiction.

**Sarah:** I've been trying get him to branch out, get him to try new things.

**Morella:** _disappointed look on face_ Mr. Carmichael you have to understand that your wife needs to know she is woman rather than your dance partner.

**Sarah:** _slaps Chuck in the arm_ Exactly…its as if he doesn't know me at all. I was a dancer since I was a little girl and I want my husband to experience something that I love to do.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah and then grins at Morella_ I'm willing to learn sir…tell me what to do.

**Morella:** _points finger in the air_ Better than me telling you I'll show you….ummm…Mrs. Carmichael if you please.

**Sarah:** _looks at Morella and then at Chuck_ I would be happy to.

cut to Chuck giving the look back to Sarah

_Now use your imagination for this one or better yet take a look at a video of Ivan and Allison from So You Think You Dance doing the Argentine Tango and put Morella and Sarah but dressed up a bit. As the music starts, the camera cuts to Chuck, who is looking around, grinning and shrugging his shoulders all the while drinking a bottled water. As they begin to dance…Chuck is steadily focused on drinking his water, but then his eyes zero in on Sarah leading him to spill some water on his pants. He's entranced at the sensual sexy moves that she's doing with Morella that you see his mouth begin to open which Sarah notices. When Morella and Sarah are done, she walks over to Chuck who is still mesmerized and sits beside him. Morella then announces to call it a night and for them to meet back here Friday night. As he is talking to one of his students, they see him hand over a piece of paper to where the student quickly leaves. This leads to Sarah talking to Chuck_

**Sarah:** _informs Casey to get ready_ Chuck…lets go. We're going to follow him.

**Chuck:** _snaps out of it_ Umm…can you and Casey follow instead…I can't stand at the moment.

**Sarah:** _concerned_ Are you all right…do you feel like throwing up?

**Chuck:** _nervous smile_ Not exactly…something is up I know that for sure.

**Sarah:** Okay…I'll meet you back at the house. Take care of yourself and drink plenty of water.

_The scene ends with Sarah heading out the door to get in the van with Casey in order to follow Casey. Then cut to Chuck gathering himself for a few minutes and then quickly walking up to Morella and talking with him about something_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins on a Thursday morning at Casey's apartment with Sarah and Casey talking to General Beckman and C.I.A. Director Graham. As they are talking to them about the courier delivering a piece of paper to a man in a dark suit Chuck enters and it seems he has difficult walking_

**Beckman:** _look of concern_ Mr. Bartowski, are you okay?

**Chuck:** _bent over and puts his hand up_ I'm fine…Capt. Awesome has been taking me out to the gym…he says I need to work out more.

**Graham:** _confused look_ Who is this Capt. Awesome? Is someone else under cover that we don't know about?

**Sarah:** Don't worry sir…nothing to worry about…I'll explain later.

**Casey:** General…I feel we're getting close…Morella will certainly pass the micro chips to the courier any day now.

_Cut to Chuck who is groaning_

**Sarah:** _smies and then looks at Beckman_ We haven't compromised as of yet…so we'll continue the cover.

**Beckman:** Stay on your toes _screen goes off_

_Immediately after the screen goes of Chuck groans and then falls on the floor leading Sarah to pick him up and Casey to just look at him_

_The scene washes from there to Buy More as Chuck is sitting at the info desk typing at the computer. Morgan walks up and pats him hard on the shoulder to which you see the pain in Chuck's eyes_

**Morgan:** Hey buddy…so how are thing going between you and Kat?

**Chuck:** They're going fantastic…I'm taking her dancing this weekend. Probably going to that new Latin dance club that opened. Would you and Anna like to join us? It would be a double date…plus I don't want to be the only person on the dance floor looking like a fool?

**Morgan:** I don't know man…the only dancing I want to do with Anna is the horizontal kind…if you know what I mean.

**Chuck:** I know what you mean Morgan…I think half the customers here who heard you know what you mean.

_Cut to an elderly woman walking past the two of them with a disgusted look on her face_

**Morgan:** I'll talk it over with Anna and I'll get back to you.

_Then cut to Kat walking in to pay a little visit to our Don Juan of the dance floor who Chuck immediately sees_

**Chuck:** _grins_ Hey Kat…I was just about to call you…I was thinking about taking you to that new Latin Dance club that just opened up this Saturday.

**Kat:** _excited tone_ That would be awesome…unfortunately I have to work this Saturday…stinks. Hey you can take Sarah.

**Chuck:** Are you sure? You know we have a history and all?

**Kat:** _puts hand on shoulder_ Hey…I trust you and besides its not like you still have feelings for you. You said it yourself…you moved on.

**Chuck:** _laughs_ Yeah…I did move on...okay…thanks for the vote of confidence.

_Chuck and Kat kiss and as she leaves Morgan comes running up_

**Morgan:** Good news…Anna is in. So you…me...getting our sexy on with our two senioritas…it will be a hot, hot, hot night.

_The scene ends with Morgan dancing and Chuck having a disappointed and yet conflicted look on his face_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a clip of Morella handing the micro chips to the courier to where he transports it to the man in the black suit who was later named to be Anton De Silva…a latin crime lord. Cut to all three of them eventually being arrested. The scene slowly switches to Saturday night as Chuck, Sarah, Anna, and Morgan arrive at Club Bailamos as they are in for a night of fun_

**Sarah:** smiling Are you sure Kat doesn't mind?

**Chuck:** She insisted on it…she said she trust me and besides we strictly friends.

**Sarah:** Yeah…friends.

_Chuck gives a questioning look to her but then shakes it off_

**Anna:** _checking out the men in the room_ This place is….hot.

**Morgan:** _looks at Anna then at Chuck_ So…Senior Bartowski…are you ready to tear up the dance floor?

**Chuck:** _look at Sarah_ I don't know man…I don't want to embarrass myself.

**Sarah:** _smiling_ Oh…come one Chuck…just let loose don't let what others think get to you. Hey…you're with me.

**Chuck:** grins Okay

_Cut to Sarah, Chuck, Morgan, and Anna tearing up the dance floor. After a couple dance numbers they sit down to rest. After a couple a minutes he gets up to talk to the band and then he walks straight to Sarah, takes her hand, and escorts her to the middle of the dance floor. Then you suddenly hear the band leader say to clear the dance floor because we're going to have a special dance number the Argentine Tango by this lovely couple here. They do the Tango that you saw earlier in the youtube video if you got the chance to and they both get lost in the moment leading to Morgan and Anna showing them with their jaws wide open. When the song ends you hear the audience applauding as they're in the dipped position their looking at each other. They share a moment together_

**Sarah:** _in the moment_ Wow Chuck…wh..when did you learn that?

_Chuck stands Sarah upright_

**Chuck:** _grinning_ Well…before we busted Morella I asked him to teach me some more and for the past couple of days he taught me what he knows. I wanted it to be a surprise.

_They walk to the table where Morgan and Anna are sitting who are high fiving Chuck for a job well done_  
**Sarah:** _looking flustered/smiling at Chuck and talking under her breathe_Boy…was it.

_All of sudden you see Kat walk in, finds Chuck and surprises him by putting his hands over his eyes_

**Kat:** Guess who?

**Chuck:** Ellie!?

_Chuck turns around, sees Kat and then you immediately cut to Sarah whose fun time has just turned bad_

**Kat:** Its me…surprise!

**Chuck:** _hugs Kat_ What are you doing here…I thought you had to work?

**Kat:** I had someone cover my shift at the Hospice…so I got changed and came straight here. _looking at Sarah_ Hey Sarah

_Cut to Sarah giving another forced smile_

**Chuck:** Kat…meet Morgan and Anna

_Morgan and Anna shake hands with Kat_

**Kat:** This place is hot…anything interesting happen so far?

_Chuck looks at Sarah and vice versa_

**Sarah:** _grinning_ Nothing much…the night is still early though.

**Kat:** Cool…Chuck you want to shake your groove thang? Let me see what you got.

**Chuck:** _smiling_ Oh…Ms. Matthews…I don't think your ready for my moves.

_The episode ends as you cut to Sarah trying keep a smile on her face as she sees the interaction between Kat and Chuck as they dancing along side Morgan and Anna. Chuck waves at Sarah and she waves back. You then see Sarah has her heart sinks all-the-while giving that all-too-familiar look towards him_

_Fade To Black_


	3. The Mystery Man

_The episode opens with the beautiful scenery of Los Angeles as you see LAX. Dodger Stadium and The Hollywood Walk of Fame. It's been three weeks since the dance Sarah and Chuck shared, but now Chuck and Kat are in a relationship…sorry Chuck fans. You then cut to a Tuesday afternoon with the façade of Buy More and inside you see Jeff, Lester, Anna, Morgan, and Chuck huddled around the info desk planning something but you can't see/hear what they're doing. Just then you see Big Mike come into camera shot and sees that something very strange/suspicious is going. As he is walking towards them, Jeff spots him and tells everybody to scramble because the big man is coming. So, in order to run interference Chuck and Morgan distract him so the others can clean up in order remove/hide whatever they were doing_

**Chuck:** Heeeyyy…Big guy…whacha ya doing?

**Morgan:** Have you lost weight? You're beginning to look like a young, slimmer James Earl Jones.

Big Mike gives a suspicious looks towards Chuck and Morgan

**Big Mike:** _agitated tone_ Bartowski!…Grimes!…What is going on? Why isn't everybody working?

_Chuck looks around_

**Chuck:** _talking quickly_ It's a slow day sir…we're just..._looking at Morgan_

**Morgan:** _interrupts Chuck_ We're hatching a plan to get your fired as manager.

_Cut to Big Mike glaring at both of them leading to Chuck's eyes widening and laughing at the same time as he looks at Morgan then over to the big guy_

**Chuck:** _talking nervously_ Morgan is just kidding sir…we're looking over the new Xbox game that is coming in and we're excited.

_Just as he says that Jeff and Lester walk up with Anna disappearing out of sight in the background_

**Jeff:** We're very excited. _looks at Morgan and whispers_ What are we excited about?

**Lester:** _steps on Jeff's foot_ Jeff…buddy…we're excited about Call of Duty:Modern Warfare shipment coming in….remember_smiling at Big Mike_  
_cut to Jeff in pan and nodding_

**Big Mike:** looks at everybody Okay…stop goofing around and get back to work before I fire you knuckleheads.

_As Big Mike turns around walks away cut to Team Chuck catching their breath as they just dodged a bullet. They go back to work and that leads to Chuck and Morgan to talk_

**Morgan:** So Chucky…how are you and Ms. Kitty Kat doing?

**Chuck:** We're doing great…she's an awesome girl...stops _and thinks out loud about what he said_...I got to stop hanging around Awesome.

**Morgan:** _patting him on the shoulder_ I'm happy for you bro.

_Cut to a close up of Chuck will a big smile on his face and then it washes over to Sarah and Casey in a van doing surveillance on a separate non flashy mission in downtown L.A. As Casey is busy listening to audio, Sarah is looking through binoculars for visuals when all of a sudden she spots Kat with a unknown guy who is not Chuck. Sarah lowers the binoculars and has this look of disbelief on her face. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins that night at Casa Bartowski as you see Ellie, Awesome, Chuck and Kat sitting in the living watching The Bourne Ultimatum on DVD. As they're watching a conversation begins that Kat starts_

**Kat:** Can you imagining living your life like Jason Bourne…not being able to know who you really are? Trying to find the real you? Not being able to form any kind of serious relationship? It's just sad to think about.

_cut to Chuck in thought about Sarah_

**Awesome:** That's not an awesome thought to think about.

**Ellie:** I can't imagine anybody living a life like that…do you Chuck?

**Chuck:** _Chuck snaps out it_ No…not really…I can't say that I have.

_The scene cuts from a close up of Chuck looking out the window to Casey and Sarah talking to General Beckman and General Graham about their mission in downtown L.A_.

**Beckman:** So anything new on the mission concerning Dexter Riggs?

**Casey:** We've been trying to monitoring his movements for the past 3 weeks and so far he hasn't been spotted anywhere …but he'll slip up sooner or later.

**Graham:**_looking at file_ Riggs is partly responsible for shotty intel that got several good agents killed. He's part of Fulcrum and from our sources he knows about Agent Larkin. He's in hiding for fear of his life and from what we understand he's becoming somewhat paranoid. Be careful with him…the most dangerous kind of target is a target who is paranoid. Must we not forget Lazlo Mahnovski

**Sarah:** We haven't general….that means the threat of Bryce's safety is in greater jeopardy.

**Beckman:** _concerned look_ Agent Larkin as you know is in deep cover…off the radar…he's knows the dangers Agent Walker.

**Casey:** _smirking_ Don't worry Walker…you still got Chuck.

_Sarah glares at Casey_

**Beckman:** I need both of you to stay focused on this mission. Keep us posted on anything that pops up.

_Casey and Sarah both nod leading the screen to turn off. Sarah walks out the door and at the same time she does Chuck and Kat do as well leading to an awkward moment between Chuck and Sarah who unfortunately saw Chuck and Kat kissing in the courtyard as she walked out the door. Putting a forced smile all-the-while thinking of what she saw earlier today as Kat was arm in arm with an unknown man. She wanted to get the background on the man but decided against it because she promised Chuck that she would not interfere in his relationship_

**Sarah:** Sorry if I'm interrupting you two.

**Kat:** You're not…I'm about to leave…_looks at Chuck_...I am a lucky woman to have met him. He's a charming. smart, caring, funny, handsome man.

_cut to Sarah who is getting that look on her face and yet at the same time feeling uncomfortable_

**Chuck:** _smiling_ Well, this handsome man has to open up Buy More tomorrow…so see ya tomorrow?

**Kat:** Yeah…call me.

_Chuck and Kat do that thing what all couple in a new relationship do that single people like myself really get annoyed at, which is also seen on the face of Sarah. Inevitably, they part ways leading to Sarah to getting Chuck's attention who is walking towards the door_

**Sarah:** Uhhh…Chuck

**Chuck:** _turning around_ Yeah…what's up?

**Sarah:** _wanting to say something but decides not to_ Never mind…I'll talk to you tomorrow.

**Chuck:** _smiles_ Okay…see you later.

**Sarah:** _grins_ You too.

_The scene ends with watching Sarah watching Chuck go into Ellie's house, you the cut to a close up of the turmoil going on his face, and then she walks off camera_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day with Kat driving around L.A. and as you see her car drive up the street you inevitably see Sarah right behind following her. She's taking picture of her every move and has this serious look on her face and ultimately she finds her with that same unknown mean she saw yesterday. She sees them hug and then eating outside at an Italian Bistro café called Amore'sand the look on face confirms what she knew all along. Cut to But More around 11:45 where the Team Chuck is in huddle yet again in the break room and after a while you begin to hear part of the what is going on_

**Morgan:** _looking around_ All right…everybody knows the plan…we'll spring it on him after the Store closes Friday night. _looks at Chuck_ Are Sarah and Kat in?

**Chuck:** _nodding_ Yeah…they're down.

**Jeff:** Will there be booze?There's got to be booze...it would be a lame party if there wasn't.

**Chuck:** There may be booze…I can't guarantee anything.

_cut to Jeff with a smile on his face_

**Anna:** _looking out the door_ Big Mike is coming…act natural.

_Cut to Morgan and Chuck sitting at the table, Lester drinking a soda, Anna sitting on Morgan's lap, and Jeff just…well you know being Jeff. Then you see Big Mike enter and looks at everybody_

**Big Mike:** Why are you all in here when there are customers who need help out there. What is going on with you people? Get back to work I will fire each and every one of you.

_Cut to everybody scrambling out of the break room except Jeff who is apparently spaced out. Big Mike gets fight in his face_

**Big Mike:** _angry tone_T hat means you too!

_Jeff snaps out of it and quickly runs out of the room to where you cut to Chuck walkgin towards the info desk. As Chuck gets there he sees Sarah walking into the Buy More and when she spots him she walks over with a very serious look on her face_

**Sarah:** Chuck I need to talk to you. Its urgent.

**Chuck:** _straightening his tie and looking back_ Sure Sarah…what's up.

_Sarah is about to say something when Kat walks in carrying 2 take out boxes and drinks from the same Italian Bistro Café Amore, which Sarah notices right away. Kat walks up, gives Chuck a kiss, and begins talking_

**Kat:** _smiling_ Hey sweety…I thought I would come over and have lunch with you. Its almost your lunch break right? looks at SarahHey Sarah…how are you doing?

**Chuck:** _looking at watch_ Yeah in about 15 minutes.

**Sarah:** _forced smile_ I'm…doing…great…Kat. So, Amore huh? What made you decide Italian food?

**Kat:** _looking at Sarah_ Just felt like Italian and…_looks at Chuck_..oh little my brothers says hi Chuck.

**Chuck:** Hey tell the little snotrocket hey back. Plus…tell him he and I have a rematch on Call of Duty 4.

**Kat:** _smiling and laughing_ I'll relay the message.

**Chuck:** looks at Sarah Hey Sarah, did you need to talk to me about something…you said it was urgent.

**Sarah:** _looking at Kat and then Sarah_ Yeah…I just wanted to let you know I'm getting employee of the month at Weinerlicious.

**Chuck:** _happy tone_ Hey…congratulations _gives her hug_

_Cut to Sarah's face as she's feeling safe in his arms. When Chuck stops Kat suddenly jumps in leading her to put up a forced smile. The scene ends with Chuck and Kat going back to the break room to eat lunch leaving Sarah standing there kicking herself as she wanted to tell him who she saw Kat with_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins after closing hours at Buy More where you see Casey and Sarah talking with General Beckman. She is in the middle of being debriefed by Casey and Sarah on the situation concerning Dexter Riggs_

**Casey:** According to our sources, Riggs was spotted somewhere near Baldwin Park and as far as we know he's trying to get the bus station in order to skip town.

_cut to Sarah who is off in la la land thinking about how she is going to tell chuck about Kat_

**Beckman:** _notices Sarah not paying attention_ Agent Walker

**Sarah:** _Snaps out of it_ Yes general.

_cut to Casey looking at Sarah_

**Beckman:** I hope I am not boring you in any way.

**Sarah:** I was a little preoccupied…I apologize.

**Casey: **Agent Walker knows the severity of this mission rests on both of us working together.

**Beckman:** _serious look_ For all our sakes…we need to capture him soon. Get cracking. _screen turns off_

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ Get your head in the game walker…what is with you?

**Sarah:** Nothing…I'm fine. You don't have to worry…I know when its time to get serious,

**Casey:** _looks Sarah right in the eyes_ You better.

_Cut to Sarah and Casey several days later eventually capturing Dexter Riggs and bringing him back to the warehouse to where he will transferred to TPTB. As soon as that task was accomplished she goes to Ellie's apartment with pictures in hand to talk to Chuck. Ellie opens the door, she lets him in, quickly waves at awesome and finds him in his room without Kat and they begin to have a discussion as she closes the door_

**Sarah:** I need to talk to you about Kat.

**Chuck:** _smiling_ Man...I am one lucky guy to have met her.

**Sarah:** Chuck…would up please shut up and listen to me.

**Chuck:** _confused look on face_ All right…what is it?

**Sarah:** How well do you know Kat?

**Chuck:** Well enough to know that she is great girl and I have met her family who are equally as great. We've been going out for at least a month so I should know my own girlfriend.

**Sarah:** Has she been honest and truthful?

**Chuck:** _defensive tone_ Yes she has…all the way. What are you getting at Sarah?

_cut to Ellie and Awesome in the living room hearing both of them shout_

**Sarah:** I just don't want to see you hurt.

**Chuck:** _raising his hands_ Just tell me for crying out loud!

**Sarah:** _blurts it out loud_ Kat is cheating on you..._holding up envelope_...I have proof.

_The scene ends with Chuck having this look of shock/disbelief on his face as the camera focuses on the envelope in Sarah's hands containing the possible proof of Kat cheating_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Sarah handing off the envelope to Chuck with the possible proof that Kat is cheating. When he opens it up and looks at the pictures he walks over to the window, sits down on the chair, and hangs his head leading Sarah to talk_

**Sarah:** I wanted you to find out from me before you found out yourself. I'm sorry

**Chuck:** _head down_ Wow…I can't believe this...

**Sarah:** _look of sadness on face towards Chuck_ I know this hurts…

**Chuck:** _interrupts her_ I can't believe…_pauses for a bit as has hid head down sking his head_...you're this jealous of me and Kat that you would stoop this low?

**Sarah:** _look of disbelief_What!?

**Chuck:** _turns picture around_ This is Kat's little brother…his 18 year old brother Zach…same Zach who I told Kat to relay the message to that I would have rematch with in Call of Duty 4.

_cut to Sarah stunned speechless and Chuck losing it_

**Sarah:** I'm sorry…I didn't know.

**Chuck:** _face of betrayal_ Didn't you promise me that you would leave well enough alone? You gave me your word and then you turn right around behind my back and did it anyway. I let it slide the first time with Lou and now this? You know what….get out…now!

**Sarah:** _tears starting to form in her eyes_But Chuck…..

**Chuck:** _loud angry voice_NOW!

_Sarah leaves chucks room, passes Ellie and Awesome in the living room, and heads out the door. Cut back to Chuck sitting at the edge of his bed still holding the pictures when Ellie walks in_

**Ellie:** Are you all right Chuck?

**Chuck:** I don't want to talk right now…would you mind…ummm….I want to be left alone…please.

_Ellie backs out of the room as he sees Chuck rip up pictures at the end of the bad. You then cut to Sarah in her car about to cry when she realizes that her emotions took over causing her to regroup and she decides to apologize at buy more tomorrow night. Cut to Friday night after closing and Big Mikes come running in after being called about a store robbery when all of a sudden all the lights turn on as he hears these words_

**Everbody:** SURPRISE!

**Big Mike:** _shocked_ What is this?

**Chuck:** _walks up with a party hat on his head_ Happy birthday big guy!

_As everybody comes up and congratulates him the music starts blaring and the eating/dancing commences. You see Jeff and Lester getting quickly hammered, Anna and Morgan descreetly heading back to the break room, and then you see Chuck and Kat eating birthday cake. aftera while you see Kat leave to go to the bathroom leading Sarah to walk in holding a birthday gift, walks over to Big Mike, hands it to him, and gives him a peck on the cheek. She sees Chuck, walks over to him, and then proceeds to talk to him_

**Sarah:** Hi…where's Kat?

**Chuck:** In the bathroom…what do you want Sarah?

**Sarah:** Can we talk in the home theater room?

_Chuck reluctantly agrees and when they both enter chuck turns around with angry look on his face_

**Chuck:** Say what you have to say…because I have nothing more to say to you.

**Sarah:** I'm sorry for what I did…it was against my better judgement. I truly didn't know...I was looking out for you best interest.

**Chuck:** _interrupts_ Woah woah woah…my best interests…or your best interests? Tell me something Agent Walker…did you take those pictures in order to protect me or as a woman who is jealous because I am for once in a happy relationship? _Sarah hangs her head_ Well…that answers my question. You know what Agent Walker…from this point forth…its strictly professional. I'm simply the intersect and you are my handler…nothing more…nothing less.

_Chuck turns around and heads out the door back to the birthday party. As he is about to head out the door he does a dramatic pause standing there for a few seconds shaking his head. He then goes out the door back to the party and Kat who has been looking for him since she came back from the bathroom. The episode ends with Sarah standing there looking out the home theatre window and then reality of what just happened hitting her at once. The final shot is of her walking to the door looking at Chuck talking with Kat then going back in the home theatre, putting her back against the the wall, and then she starts crying_

_Fade To Black_


	4. The Revelation

_The episode opens with an early morning 7 a.m. with a scenic view of the Hollywood Sign, NBC Studios, and the L.A. Times as sun rises up from the horizon. You then see a shot of the Staples center and on the marquee it reads Welcome To Comicon 2008. Jan10-12. You then cut to the facade of Buy More and inside you see Morgan at the info desk reading comic books when all of a sudden he hears Big Mike booming voice in front of him_

**Big Mike:** _wearing sunglasses and drinking coffee_ Grimes!

**Morgan:** _quickly puts down the comic book_ Yes…Ray Charles…I mean Big Mike.

**Big Mike:** You're not paid to sit there and read comic books…you're paid to work. _looks around_ Where is the other half of your brain?

**Morgan:** _confused look_ Who…Chuck?

**Big Mike:** Yes...Chuck.

**Morgan: **_pointing finger in the air_ Yeah…remember at your birthday party last night. The one where you totally got hammered at…you thanked him for putting it together and gave him today off today.

_cut to Big Mike holding/messaging his temple_

**Big Mike:** I did? Well…okay then…get back to work. I'll be in my office…don't disturb me for anything and for crying out loud…keep the noise level down.

_looks around Buy More and nobody is making any noise except for the loud speaker playing the regular elevator music, Anna smacking her gum, and Jeff/Lester passed out snoring in the hole avoiding work_. _Cut to the façade of Casa Bartowski and then cut Chuck's bedroom as you see him being woken up by the sound of his phone ringing. He blindly searches for his phone dropping that have suddenly stopped and in doing so he knocks over several items off his nightstand eventually getting to it. When he looks at his phone he finds that there are several voicemails from Casey telling him to be at home theatre at Buy More ASAP and come through the back door. As he slowly sits up and looks at his phone again he inevitably sees the picture of Sarah on it. He stares at it for several seconds and then throws it against the wall with such force that it breaks apart. The camera returns to Chuck who closes his eyes, inhales/exhales, and then bangs his head against the wall several times. Cut to Casey and Sarah discussing a mission that General Beckman and C.I.A Director Graham consider to be of the utmost importance. Beckman notices that Chuck isn't there and thus begins the conversation in progress_

**Beckman:** Where is Mr. Bartowski?

**Casey:** _thinking of an excuse_ He's…

**Sarah:** _interrupts Casey_ He's suffering from an enlarged prostate. _Cut to Casey looking at Sarah_ He's been seeing a doctor about it and…_rolling with it_ I strongly urge you sir..._looking at Graham_...to get a check up. Men who are past the age of 35 experience problems more readily as they grow older.

**Graham:** _a look of concern_ Thank you for your concern Agent Walker…my monthly physical is coming up. I'll make a note it.

_Cut to Sarah smiling and then to Casey who can't believe what he is hearing_

**Graham:** Now getting back to Mr. Bartowski's current whereabouts….

_As Beckman says that Chuck walks into the home theatre room, doesn't look at Sarah, and talks to Beckman and Graham_

**Chuck:** _giving the serious business look_ Sorry I'm late…I've been dealing with a personal issue that has been irritating me. So, what's the mission?

_Cut to Sarah looking at Chuck_

**Graham:** Glad you can join us Mr. Bartowski and concerning your personal issue son…I suggest you do it early and often before it gets worse as you get older.

_Cut to Chuck giving a confused look_

**Beckman:** _looking at Graham and then to Team Chuck_ Getting back to the business at hand. _Beckman shows a picture in which Chuck immediately flashes on and the images he sees are a deadly nerve gas, project Sandman, and the name Xavier Tombs_

**Chuck:** _snaps out of it_ Xavier Tombs…ex military scientist…created deadly nerve agents for use as bio weapons…head of project sandman. The project was shut down for being too dangerous and all his research material was confiscated.

**Beckman:** You are again right Mr. Bartwoski. Form what we learned Tombs was able to make a backup copy of his research and according to our sources he's planning on selling it to the highest bidder.

**Casey:** Where General?

**Graham:** Comicon. According to what we know of Tombs he is an avid collector of comic books and from what we understand Comicon is one of your favorite places to visit so you know the surroundings very well. As the intersect, your role is to flash on any of his associates and potential buyers. Agents Walker and Casey will be there as well to handle Tombs. One last thing…blend in. You have your orders.

_Cut to Chuck with a happy and yet very freaked out look on his face. Cue Chuck intro_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins behind Buy More where Chuck comes out of with Casey and Sarah following behind. They stop him in order to find out what head space he is in because he wasn't his usual Chuckish self when it came to talking with Beckman and Graham_

**Casey:** Are you questioning the role you've been given? Listen…we all have a role to play Bartowski?

**Chuck:** No I'm not. I clearly know my role Agent Casey…I'm the guy who has computer in his head. I flash, we head into danger, arrest the bad guys, the day is saved. Its business as usual like always. Let me ask you this…_looks/points at Casey and Sarah_…do you know your role?

**Sarah:** Yes…to protect you.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah intensely_ Wrong Agent Walker…its to protect the intersect…I'm merely the unfortunate container that holds all the secrets swimming around in my head. You're roles are merely to save it whenever its in danger.

**Casey:** _taps his finger hard on Chuck's chest_ Hey…what is going on with you?

**Chuck:** _looks at Casey_ You know what…much of what you've been saying to me has finally sunk in. Emotions and feelings are just distractions that clearly get in the way of doing our job.

_Cut to Sarah's face as you see the pain in her face as those words were meant for her_

**Sarah:** Do you really believe that?

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ I do now and as a matter of fact my life would have been better off if I hadn't opened that email from Bryce…I would be living a normal life without constant fear, paranoia, anxiety of being shot or killed.

_Chuck heads home and after several moments of seeing the overhead skyline of Los Angeles you see him walking into Ellie's apartment and when he's inside you see Ellie in the kitchen. You then see Chuck walk in and as he's about to go to his room Ellie asks him to sit down on the couch so they can talk_

**Ellie:** Chuck…I know something is wrong…so talk to me.

**Chuck:** Sarah accused Kat of cheating on me and it wasn't the case. She betrayed my trust sis.

**Ellie:** Look…you can't explain the stupid things we do. I know Sarah cares about you and doesn't want to see you hurt. Hey…look at me_Chuck looks at Ellie_ We all get angry, but there is always a reason behind that anger that it had you nearly ripping her head off. You just got to find it or you will never be happy.

**Chuck:** I am happy…Kat is the best thing that has happened in my life. I can actually see a future with her?

**Ellie:** You never saw a future with Sarah?

**Chuck:** Its complicated…all I know is that I'm happy now than I've ever been. Kat is the reason for that.

**Ellie:** Are you sure?

**Chuck:** What are you trying to say?

**Ellie:** Before completely giving your heart to Kat, ask yourself are you truly happy? Answer that before you come to that conclusion. Anyways, hopefully you and Sarah can work things out to where you two can repair your friendship.

**Chuck:** _gets up off the couch_ I don't know sis…I don't think our friendship will ever be repaired.

_The scene ends as Chuck_ _walks away leaving Ellie with a look of concerned sadness on her face_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a wide inside shot of Comicon and as it cuts to the many sights and sounds of the many venues you see Chuck, Sarah, and Casey blending with the other colorful characters around them as Chuck is dressed as Neo, Sarah as The Invisible Woman, and Casey as Captain America_.

**Casey:** _adjusting himself in suit and carrying the signature shield_ I look like an idiot.

**Chuck:** _smiling_ Oh…come one Casey…we were told to blend in…so we're blending in.

**Sarah:** Remember…we're here to do a job Chuck.

**Chuck:** _stops smilings_ I remember Agent Walker…_walking backwards_...you just remember to watch my back.

_As he finishes talking to him he bumps into a legend in the comic business…Stan Lee_

**Chuck:** _turning around_ I'm sorry si….eyes _widen and talks quickly_...Do...you…know who you are?

**Lee:** I believe I'm Stan Lee…creator of such great comic book characters The Fantastic Four X-men, Daredevil, The Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, and last but not least the webbed wall crawler himself Spider-Man.

_Cut to Sarah and Casey looking at Chuck acting like a kid as he's wanting not only an autograph but a picture as well_

**Chuck:** Casey…_hands him a camera_…take a picture of us?

**Sarah:** Seriously….you brought a camera?

**Chuck:** I always bring a camera…the last time I was here I got a picture with Todd McFarlane…_cut to Sarah and Chuck just staring at him_...You know…creator of Spawn. Everybody knows that.

**Casey:** Are you serious Bartowski? _pulls Chuck in closer_ You're supposed to be flashing for any of Tomb's associates, as well as, potential buyers.

**Chuck:** _smiling at Stan Lee and then looks at Casey_ After you take a picture of me with Stan Lee…_thinks out loud_ Morgan is going to flip his gord.

**Casey:** _gives a serious look_ I have a better idea…how about I stick this camera up your gord.

**Sarah:** _annoyed and grabs camera out of Casey's hand_ I'll take it…_positions camera_...say cheese.

_You see Chuck with a wide smile all-the-while giving a resounding giddy 'cheese' as he gets picture with Stan Lee. Mr. Lee shakes Chuck hand and then leaves. Before he leaves Stan Lee says something to Chuck_

**Lee:** _looks at Chuck_ Remember this son…with great power comes great responsibility.

_Cut to chuck soaking in what Stan. Lee said to him. Just then you then see Sarah put the camera down, motions to Casey, as they see Xavier Tombs behind Chuck afar off_

**Chuck:** _looking at hand and thinking out loud_ I'm never going to wash this hand again.

**Casey:** Chuck…there's Tombs. Chuck its time to flash for any known associates of his.

_Cut to Chuck who has this goofy smile on his face as he is a distracted by the fact he shook hands with Stan Lee and at the same time Sarah is trying to get his attention_

**Sarah:** Chuck!

**Chuck:** _snaps out of it, looks at Sarah, and stops smiling_ What!?

**Casey:** _taps Chuck's head_ Its time to got work…so get focused.

_The scene ends with Chuck turning around, sees Tombs, and then freaks out a bit_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Team Chuck seeing Tombs and getting ready to take him down along with any of his associates that may be around. Cut to Casey who sets down a plan of action_

**Chuck:** _nervously talking_ Should this be the time where I stay in the car?

**Casey:** _slaps him upside the head_ Do your job intersect.

**Sarah:** _look of seriousness_ Be careful…_touches Chuck's hand_ …and don't worry there are agents everywhere.

**Chuck:** _quietly under his breathe_ Really!?

_Cut to chuck looking around_

_Chuck looks at his hand, then looks at Sarah, and then smiles. They share a brief moment before it's broken up by Casey. Chuck walks and surveys the crowd, flashes on flashes on several of the potential buyers, informs Casey and Sarah, leading to signal the agents in disguise who are dressed either as Chewbacca, a storm trooper, or whatever the case may be. Just then you cut to Tombs who somehow knows what is going on leading to him running. Sarah as the invisible woman, Chuck as Neo, and Casey as Captain America with shield in hand run after Tombs who has entered the bowls of the building essentially running down the stairs. They end up at a 2 way crossroads and they decide to split up as Chuck goes with Sarah and Casey in the other direction. Before that Casey gives instructions to Chuck_

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ Try not to be a hero Bartowski…when things get hairy…

**Chuck:** _interrupts Casey and talking quickly_ I know...get in the car

**Casey:** Not this time…its duck and cover.

_Casey and Sarah along with Chuck separate. After a few minutes Chuck talks to Sarah_

**Chuck:** _breathing and talking quickly_ Sarah…I know this may be a bad time but thanks for taking a picture of me with Stan Lee. It mean a lot even though you didn't have to.

**Sarah:** _weapon in hand and looking around_ Don't mention it. _stops and gives a smile to Chuck_

_Just as she does that Tombs comes out of nowhere with a lead pipe and knocks her out leading her to fall down the stairs knocking her unconscious. Cut to Chuck who has this horrified look in his face then switches to one of anger at what at he just witnessed to where he charges at Tombs leading them to both fall down the stairs to the point where end up the bottom separated a bit. You see Chuck a bit groggy as he sees Sarah lying there and you then see the feet of Tombs who stands over Chuck as he is about to finish the job when all of sudden a shield comes flying out of nowhere hitting Tombs in the face. Chuck flips over on his back to see Casey standing there in his Captain America costume with his both his hands at his sides and smirking. Cut to the hospital where Chuck is sitting in Sarah room as she is unconscious with a sling around her arm as she suffered a broken right arm. As he sits there, he looks at Sarah and in doing so he comes to a revelation leading him to take his phone out, looks at Kat's number, smiles, and then calls Kat as he looks out the window. The scene ends with Chuck leaving the hospital to go meet her._

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins several days later at Sarah's apartment as she is recovering from the broken right arm suffered at the hands of Tombs. She suddenly gets a phone call from Chuck who wants her to meet him at the beach. Cut to several moment later and you see Chuck sitting there looking out into the ocean lost in thought and then you seen Sarah with her arm in a sling walking behind him to where she eventually sits beside _him. Chuck doesn't look at her and just looks straight forward as he begins to talk.

**Chuck:** Thanks for coming.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck_ What's up?

**Chuck:** I want to apologize for everything I said to you. My emotions got the better of me.

**Sarah:** _brushes back her hair, grins, while looking down at the sand_ Seems to be a common theme lately.

**Chuck:** You didn't deserve that and the reason is because I honestly wasn't angry at you. I was angry at myself. Angry for what Jill put me through for past 5 years. You see, I basically bottled all my emotions up and never dealt with them. When you betrayed my trust, it was as if was I reliving that exact same moment over again in Stanford. All the anger, pain, and feelings that I harbored was unfortunately dumped on to you.

**Sarah:** I'm sorry Chuck.

**Chuck:** Don't be sorry…as a matter of fact I should thank you. _cut to Sarah who an intrigued look_ Ellie helped me put things into perspective and I realized I am happy with a woman who has made me completely let go of the past. She has brought back my smile I thought I lost and even though I don't know her all too well I believe she's a real, genuine person with a caring heart. Of course there are times where she can completely get on your nerves, but the great thing about her is she'll always be there for me. Thinking about it, 5 years ago I was half a man before meeting her, but now I'm finally whole.

_cut to Sarah looking even more crushed_

**Sarah:** _forced smile and uncomfortable_ I'm happy for you Chuck.

**Chuck:** Do I love her…yes I do because she came into my life when things weren't making any sense at all for me? Do I see a future with Kat? _Cut to Sarah as her heart is sinking_ No, I don't….and that is why we broke up.

_cut to a confused look on Sarah's face_

**Sarah:** What!? Why?

**Chuck:** When I talked with Ellie I realized something…I'm never going to have a normal life or a real relationship because of the intersect in my head as put me, as well as, those close to/around me in danger as well. I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me and know I'm grateful for the many times you've put your life on the line to save me.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and smiles_ Always…_breathes out a small sigh_…so are we friends?

**Chuck:** _looks down_I'm sorry….we can't ever be friends after what happened…._cut to Sarah with a disappointed look on her face_…because how can I be friends with someone who my heart belongs with.

_Cut to Chuck looking at Sarah in the eyes and smiling at her and in the realization in Sarah's eyes/face that it was her that he was talking about when it concerned putting things into perspective. The season finale ends with Chuck bumping Sarah and Sarah putting her head on his shoulder as the camera pans slowly back as you see them sitting on the beach_

_Fade To Black_


End file.
